Iomedae
Iomedae (pronounced ahy-OH-meh-day) is the goddess of righteous valor, justice, and honor. Having served as The One True God's herald, she continues to espouse the ideas of honor and righteousness in the defense of good and the battle against evil. Appearance Iomedae manifests as a valiant sword-mistress in full plate mail, wielding a longsword and a heraldic shield. Her shield casts a holy light, blinding evil beings, and her aura causes malevolent forces to tremble and falter. Realm Iomedae's Realm is located on Proelera, Heaven's second tier. Even though she is a young deity, she has been judged of great importance to Heaven, a fact reflected in the expansiveness of her realm. It is a peaceful land of small keeps that somewhat resembles the previous realm of Aroden, and is a significant source of support for Heaven's archon armies. Providence Iomedae makes her favor known by reshaping ordinary objects into sword-like shapes, the appearance of gold or white light around a person or object, or the magnet-like pull of a longsword or other long metal weapon in a particular direction. Her anger is displayed through flickering lights, the breaking of weapons against formerly yielding material, and the tarnishing and increased weight of gold or silver. Servants Iomedae's divine servitor race are the angels known as iophanites. These flying, metal wheels resemble harbingers or lantern archons and aid the goddess and her forces in battle as messengers. Church of Iomedae The Church of Iomedae is assertive and vigilant in rooting out evil. Many of its followers are actively involved in the Mendevian Crusades. Worshipers Personal cleanliness as well as an honorable demeanor are both very important for her followers, who are known for their sense of justice, swordcraft, statesmanship, and their desire to bring "civilization" to those "without it". Adventurers who honor Iomedae sometimes wear a narrow white, red, yellow, or gold chasuble. Many halflings are treated unjustly on Golarion, or are kept as slaves. Nevertheless, some of these oppressed halflings believe in justice and often worship Iomedae, and most halfling paladins serve the Inheritor. Young knights who are inspired by classical, courtly tales tend to follow Iomedae. They can be counted on to remain idealistic, even in the face of great evil. Their honor and faith are strong enough to overcome the vices and sins of their enemies.Iomedae's paladins are also among the most prominent and well-represented in the Inner Sea region. Obedience Certain dedicated worshipers of Iomedae perform daily obediences in order to receive a divine blessing known as a boons from their god. Iomedae's obedience takes the form of a ritual in which the worshiper holds his primary weapon in front of him with the goddess' holy symbol attached. He then prays for guidance and protection from the Inheritor, while promising to follow her teachings. When performed correctly, the ceremony is said to instill preternatural skills in diplomacy and knowledge of all things pertaining to the noble classes. Clergy Her priests are composed of clerics and paladins, who perform an hour of prayer a day, in addition to a weekly public worship service. Their formal raiment includes a white cassock with gold or yellow trim and mitre, while on non-festival days they dress in similarly colored, if less ostentatious, clothing. Temples and shrines The temples of Iomedae function as both a church and living space for her holy knights. Former temples of The One True God are frequently converted into honoring the Inheritor. Temples are often painted white and feature arched entrances, pillared courtyards, fountains, and statues. Holy texts Her holy text is called the Acts of Iomedae, or more often just the The Acts, and recounts the 11 miracles she performed during her mortal life. Favored animals Gods are often associated with certain animals, either because they possess a quality favored by the god, or because the god's faithful feel a special kinship to them. Iomedae's favored animals include lions, eagles and other symbols of leadership, and migratory birds.